


A Waltz With You

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "This must always happen, she told herself, still hoping see another person, anyone, to dance with. Not everyone can come with a partner.“I, ugh, can partner with you.”-Sansa goes to try out ballroom dancing and doesn't have a partner. Luckily, someone's there to step in...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	A Waltz With You

✨

“Can everyone without a partner raise one of their hands please,” the teacher called out across the crowded hall.

Slowly, Sansa raised hers, shifting in her heels and trying to catch someone's eye so they could be her partner.

Soon, though, she was the only one left alone. 

This was all Gilly’s fault.

Gilly, who had bailed on her when they were meant to go to the first Ballroom and Latin Society class _ together, _ and instead had decided to become ill with freshers flu. Which was just perfect.

Sansa could feel the heat rising in her cheeks but kept her spine straight. This must always happen, she told herself, still hoping see another person, _ anyone, _to dance with. Not everyone can come with a partner. 

“I, ugh, can partner with you.”

Whipping round, Sansa almost collided with a guy behind her, who was rubbing the back of his neck and looking at her with slightly wide, grey eyes.

_ Thank the gods, _Sansa thought, hoping she hadn’t hit him with her braid as he hardly smiled at her, his eyebrows slightly furrowed now. 

Watching him then she couldn’t help but notice that he was kinda… very handsome. And shorter than her.

“That would be great - yes, um, thanks,” Sansa rushed to say, moving closer, knowing her cheeks must be stained pink by now. 

“No problem,” the guy mumbled, just as Kevin, the ballroom teacher, yelled at them all, “Take up hold with your partner!”

Standing tall and stretching out her arms, Sansa knew she could do this at least. She’d done ballet. She’d watched Strictly Come Dancing her whole life. How hard could a beginner’s waltz be?

Harder than she expected, when her new partner stepped forwards and pulled her closer, grasping one of her hands and anchoring her to him with a hand firmly placed on her shoulder blade. 

Sansa took a deep breath, and regretted it as _ why does he smell so good? _

“I’m Jon,” the guy said, as other people’s frames were being corrected around them and they stood in silence. 

Sansa swallowed and said, “Sansa Stark, first year Law student.”

“I do History. Second year.”

Sansa opened her mouth but before she could reply Kevin shouted, “Leads, step forwards on your left leg. Follows, backwards on your right. Then step to the side and change your weight. And one, two, three, one...”

_ Oh gods, we’re so close right now, _Sansa thought as Jon begun to unsteadily lead her through the first couple of steps for the waltz. 

It only got worse when his hand tightened on her back, bringing her even closer to his body, after one of the older dances advised them all from the edge of the room, “Stand close to your partners, preferably hips to belly buttons.”

Slowly, slowly, they danced down the room, faltering and stopping and smiling small smiles at one another and Sansa’s heart felt like it was going to leap from her ribs.

“Umm,” she said as they danced, cursing herself for being unable to think of a single thing to ask Jon, when small talk and the like had always been natural to her. What was happening to her?

She’d met cute guys before. Cute guys who could dance quite well, with dark curly hair, and…

Then she was tilting and her foot was sliding forwards as her heels skidded across the floor, but before she could fall further, Jon was there, his arms around her, holding her up.

“Careful, Sansa,” he said gruffly. Frowning and blushing furiously, Sansa righted herself, and replied with a quiet, “Thank you.” 

“I couldn’t dance in those heels, it looks awful.”

Despite her embarrassment, Sansa couldn’t stop her smile. “Two and a half inches isn’t too high, so it could be worse.”

“Rather you than me,” Jon said, half a smile on his lips as he held his arms up, waiting for her.

In hold once more and safe - from falling at least - Jon counted them in and they tried the steps again and again, moving up and down the room as best they could.

“Are you coming next week?” Sansa asked, when they shuffled apart at the end of the hour.

She just needed to know for partnering. That was all.

Jon ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, hands deep in his pockets. “Are you?”

“I think so…”

“I’ll see you next week then,” he said, nodding quickly. Then he smiled.

And Sansa smiled back.

  
  
  



End file.
